Bladebreaking Diaries
by SachiTheBeautifulRose
Summary: Come, enter the minds of Kai, Tyson, Rei, and Max. Listen to their struggles, their thoughts, their likes and dislikes. Read first hand about Max's new inventions, Kai's love of cats, Tyson's amazingness, and Rei's struggle with his sexuality!
1. Chapter 1

Look at this, I have a story! So this is pretty much what I think they would write about in they had journals. Each chapter will be one entry for one of the boys. I have no idea how many entries there will be, so I guess this story might end up being pretty long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, which means I don't own any of these characters. All I own in this story are their thoughts!

Depending on how I'm feeling, some of them might be OOC, but, you know, this is their own thoughts that no one (besides Kenny) will ever know, so they have a right to be a little different if they want to be.

On to the story!

p.s. I'm so sorry if it sucks!

* * *

"Oh man, are you serious, Chief?" Tyson whined.  
"Quite, Tyson, these diaries will be good for you."  
"How?" Kai asked harshly.  
"W-well..." Kenny stammered, "They just...will. It will help keep your anger in check, for one, so you can vent there and not take it out on anyone else. Also, if you have any sort of ideas you can write them down so we can discuss them later!" Then Kenny began to ramble on, losing their interest very quickly.  
In reality, Kenny only wanted these diaries to read what the other bladers were thinking. He wanted to know how they felt, what they liked and disliked, what they wanted, their emotions, he wanted to know everything about them.  
Why?  
Because he can.  
"You'll only have to keep them for a month or two," Kenny said, "And if it doesn't do anything to help then I won't make you continue."  
"And if it does help?" Rei asked.  
Kenny smiled deviously, "Then you keep writing." 

**Kai's 1st Entry**

_June 19  
6:30 p.m.  
I can't believe I'm doing this. Kenny said we all have to though.  
"Keeping a diary will blah blah blah..."  
I stopped paying attention at the word diary.  
Fuck you, diary.  
But supposedly he's gonna read these sometime, so I better write down a few things that are happening anyway.  
Tyson is being his usual dumb ass self. He's going to die young.  
Ditto for Max.  
Rei keeps looking at me strangely. He's been acting really weird these past few weeks. Every time I get ready to go to bed he watches me. It's got a stalker feel to it. And he blushes whenever he sees me shirtless, especially when we go swimming. Is that not awkward?  
I find it awkward.  
I can feel his eyes on me whenever I'm trying to sleep, too. I swear to God he's going to go postal one night and kill me in my sleep. I don't want to share a room with him anymore.  
And Kenny, oh Kenny.  
How I _despise_ Kenny...that's about all I have to say about him.  
This diary is a waste of my time. What the hell are they going to do for us anyway? I don't know about anyone else, but I don't think that telling my thoughts to a fucking book is going to sort out any of my issues.  
Not that I _have _any issues, mind you.  
Nope, not a one. I've come to terms with myself.  
I'm only anti-social because I'm stuck with these shit heads all day every day.  
Every.  
Single.  
Day.  
Of course people are going to think _I'm _the one that's an ass, but that is simply not the case. It's the rest of them that are, not me. I'm friendly...as long as I'm not having to put up with these morons. So, whenever I do talk, of course it's going to be sour. I hate them and they hate me, and as such we don't share friendly words. Big fucking deal.  
Anyway, I have people to go torment--I mean, I'm going to go take a walk._


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, new chapter. No reviews yet, but no big deal. I understand as well as you do that it's not that good or anything.

Anyway, I decided that one entry from one guy each time will take too long. So it'll be two or three entries. Sometimes from different guys, sometime all from one. Just depends on how I'm feeling.

And right now any review will make me happy, good or bad, because I'm in an amazing mood! 3 hours of sleep then waking up at 7:30 in the morning to watch AFI live really is a great way to live. )

Oh yeah, so, if some of the sentences are a tad wrong with punctuation don't blame me. Blame the fact that it's a diary and they'll write however they feel like writing. Hehe, that's my excuse anyway.

* * *

**Max's 1st Entry**

_June 19_

_6:35 p.m._

_Hi diary! You're my new best friend, okay? Okay. Well, maybe second best, because Tyson is my best friend. We save puppies together! That's how we met, ya know, saving a puppy. Poor puppy...I wanted to keep it, but it was someone else's...  
I'm hyper! I just had some sugar coated sugar chunks! With milk! But not just any milk, Tyson and I decided to pour sugar in it! So it was sugar milk! Yay!  
I've been staring at the ceiling fan, and I've been thinking about hanging from it. It sounds like fun, ya know? Yeah, super fun. Extreme fan hanging! It could be an Olympic sport.  
Kai keeps scribbling away in his diary. He says it's a stupid idea, but I think that deep down he likes it. He never talks to anyone, so maybe this diary will help him open up. Then he can have some sugar coated sugar chunks in sugary milk with me. Then we can hang from ceiling fans together and eat lollipops! I love lollipops, I bet Kai does too.  
Oh my gosh! That should be my next invention! Sugary lollipop cereal! Kids would looooooooove it!  
I think Rei might be sick. He's acting sort of funny. He keeps getting all sweaty when he looks at Kai. He must be allergic to him. We should get him an anti-Kai Kleenex. And his face seems a little flushed too. Pretty much whenever he looks at Kai. I guess being allergic to Kai wouldn't be so bad though. Because it's just Kai...and he doesn't talk to anyone anyway...but they do share a room. Poor Rei!  
I think it's time to go jump on the ceiling fan, wish me luck!_

**Tyson's 1st Entry**

_June 19_

_6:42 p.m._

_This is awesome! I have someone to tell all my secrets to now! I would tell Maxie, but sometimes he talks too much. But now I can tell all my secrets to you, diary! I love you!  
Secrets:  
1. I think Kai has really cool hair_

_2. He's also a pretty cool guy..._

_3. Maxie isn't very smart_

_4. I think Rei is allergic to Kai_

_5. Extreme fan hanging won't catch on, even though Max seems to think so (if I had thought of it then maybe)_

_6. I'm hungry_

_7. I think Hilary has gained some weight since the last time we saw her  
_

_8. I also think Hilary is completely crazy and not good for my health_

_9. I'm really hungry_

_10. Dragoon could kick any one of their bit-beasts' butts anytime!_

I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in like 15 minutes. 15 whole minutes! That's too long, what if I starve? They could never survive without me. We only made it to the championships because of my amazing_ skills! It's not like any of them actually do anything. They just stand around and take credit for my awesomeness. I could beat them all no problem, they can't compare to me! No one can!  
I'm gonna go to the buffet now, diary. Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! It's nice to know somebody appreciates my crazy antics besides me.

So anyway, forgive me if Rei is totally crazy right now, I know it's not like him, but I promise that once he's come to terms with himself he'll be more...normal. But for now, you'll just have to deal with him being out of character. Sorry!

* * *

**Kai's 2nd Entry**

_June 20th_

_6:00 a.m._

_It's a new day, which means new people to terrorize. I'm thinking about going and training for about an hour, then coming back and eating breakfast before Tyson gets down there. He will literally eat all that he can eat at a buffet.  
That usually means no one else is going to be eating that day.  
Then I'll probably go beat some amateur bladers and make cocky remarks about their lack-of-skill. It's a great way to live.  
I think so anyway.  
Oh, the Rei thing, here's an update.  
His bed keeps getting closer to mine.  
I'm serious!  
Every night it's a few inches closer to mine, I swear! I'm considering moving mine away, but there's only so far I can move it before it just hits the wall. Then I'd be stuck, cornered between the wall and him, and I know that would not be good. I can just picture him now, laying on his bed, his head propped up with his arm, and he'd just be staring at me with a fiendish smile. What could I do? Make a mad dash to the door, but I'd have to crawl to the end of my bed to get away from the wall, and he probably has faster reflexes than me. Damn his cat like abilities.  
What is it with that, anyway?  
That doesn't make any sense. Cat abilities...what the hell...  
Though I do love cats. They're my biggest weakness. If I'm given the option of helping a dying person or a dying cat, I'd help the cat. It'd probably be more grateful anyway.  
Maybe I'll find a cat while I'm out today. Then I could bring it back to the hotel and hide it in the room, and it could attack Rei whenever he gets too close to me.  
Wait...they'd get along! Dammit! Damn Rei and his cat ways! Damn him!  
I better leave before Rei wakes up though. I don't need to be alone with him.  
I'm off to torment people to feel better about myself._

**Rei's 1st Entry**

_June 20th_

_6:02 a.m._

_Oh my gosh! He left his diary here! I could read it and then I'd know about how much he loves me!  
Wait, I don't want him to love me.  
I'm not gay! I'm not!  
Well, what would be so wrong with that, anyway? I've got nothing against gay people, so why does it matter if I am?  
But I'm not.  
Am I?  
Oh, I don't know! I can't figure it out, diary. I'm so confused. I always figured that once Mariah and I were done with blading we'd get married. I mean, everyone in the village talked about it, and I just assumed that was how my life would work.  
I don't want to marry her!  
I want to marry Kai! Agh, wait, marry? No...well maybe...  
He's just...amazing. He's handsome, funny (when he talks), smart, really hot, he cares about his team, he's really hot, and he also has a great body.  
Did I mention he's hot?  
Oh man, what's wrong with me? This isn't like me at all! But I can't help it. Every time I'm around him I get all nervous and can't talk without stumbling over my words.  
Maybe he hasn't noticed yet. Maybe he just doesn't pay attention to those kinds of things. Maybe I've still got hope of wooing him as long as I don't screw up anymore.  
It's hard to not just stare at him though.  
Oh well, I think I'm going to stop writing now so I can move my bed a few inches closer to his. I bet he hasn't noticed that yet. Hopefully he won't notice until our beds are right next to each other._

**Rei's 2nd Entry**

_June 20th_

_8:34 a.m._

_Kai still isn't back! I have no idea where he could be, so I can't woo him! Dammit, come back to me, Kai.  
No one else is awake either, so I'm stuck in our room just sitting around.  
I could still read his diary. I could know all about him.  
Yes!  
Then I'd be able to get him things he likes and talk to him about things he's interested in.  
But what if he's talked about me?  
What if he hates me?  
I can't stand to think about it! Ignorance is bliss.  
I wonder if Max or Tyson have noticed my acting weird around him yet.  
Well, I guess not, because they would have said something. I'm still in the clear!  
Now I just need to know about Kai. How to do that without looking at his diary.  
Ah-ha!  
I'll go through his bag. Maybe he's got something in there besides clothes._

_  
I'll be back in a few minutes, diary._

_  
Wow, he's got a lot of stuff with cats on them. He must love cats...wait a minute...oh my God! It's about me! He does love me!  
I knew it! He could never resist me. We'll be so happy together!  
Okay, diary, I'm off to find him now. Ciao!_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!

Oh, let it be known that I did the thing between Kai and Rei so that something might happen between them, and the only reason I'm letting something maybe happen between them is because Tru Seramath and Reis1gurl seem so sad. So be happy now, because something may happen and if it does it's dedicated to you two. ; )

If Rei is still out of character, forgive me. He's just so happy that he's not thinking straight...or something...

Ignore my babbling and go read the story.

* * *

**Max's 2nd Entry**

_June 20th_

_8: 56 a.m._

_Tyson isn't up yet, so I'm super bored. Rei is up, but he left a little while ago. He had this huge smile on his face and was carrying something that looked like a stuffed cat. Not a stuffed toy, but an actual stuffed cat.  
I hope my eyes were just playing tricks on me.  
Oh diary, I'm so bored now. Tyson is still sleeping, Rei is crazy, and who cares about Kai or Kenny...I don't know what to do!  
Maybe I should go hang from the ceiling fan again. It was really fun, but then Tyson turned the fan on high and I kinda went flying off...it was sure fun though! I wonder if that's what being 'high' is like. Haha...get it? 'Cause I was on the ceiling, which is high too...oh man, I crack myself up.  
I was thinking about getting a puppy and sneaking it into the hotel room. Then I'd have something to play with and pet and love forever and ever! Anyway, I don't have much to say so I'm going to go and invent some new type of cereal for today. Bye bye!_

Tyson's 2nd Entry

_June 20th_

_9:59 a.m._

_Hi diary, how are you today? I had an awesome dream that I won the World Championships! ...wait, I already did that! Haha, I'm so cool. I'm the coolest guy around. Wanna know a secret though? I think Kai's jealous of me. He's so uppity all the time because I'm better than him and he can't stand it. Someone as stupid as me being--wait a minute, I'm not stupid!  
I set myself up for that one I guess.  
So, in other news, Rei and Kai are both missing in action right now. It's kind of weird for Rei to not tell us where he is, Kai does this all the time, but Rei...maybe he finally got so sick from being allergic to Kai that he had to run away. Maxie said something about Rei and a stuffed cat, but he had just eaten a bowl of chocolate chips with milk, so there's a chance he doesn't know what's going on right now. I think Maxie can be pretty crazy sometimes, always running around and stuff. I'm real lazy, always sleeping and getting fat off of good food. But it doesn't matter if I'm fat or lazy or anything else, I'm the World Champion and people love me! I have a fan club! There's three girls in it! Three whole girls...  
Kai's fan club has about 1500 girls in it...but it's not like he'll talk to any of them so it doesn't matter. He's such a jerk.  
I have to go eat breakfast before it closes, so I'll write more later. Bye!_

**Kai's 3rd Entry**

_June 20th_

_8:07 p.m._

_I really didn't do too much today, just bladed against some loser kids. Beating them with Dranzer was fun for a while, but then it got really annoying because they all started crying. They were wusses. After that I just moped around town, doing the Kai thing.  
But as I was leaning against this wall watching all the morons run around like little ants, I noticed Rei walking down the street with the most awkward and terrifying smile I've ever seen, and he was holding this cat.  
It looked like a real, stuffed cat.  
I was horrified.  
I tried to stop myself, but I just couldn't help it. I walked briskly towards him and pointed at the abomination in his arms, "What the hell is that?"  
"Oh, Kai, I'm glad I found you!" he said, then looked down at the thing in his arms, "Oh, this? It's a cat," he said with the cutest little smile I've ever seen.  
"Why do you have a cat?"  
...Wait, did I just say his smile was cute? I need to lay off of the cheap liquor.  
Anyway, he then explained to me that it wasn't a real cat, it just looked exactly like a real, very dead cat. He said he got it in the gift store at our hotel and was going to give it to me.  
"What makes you think I'd want a cat?"  
"Because I know you like them a lot."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Oh, I know all about you, Kai."  
That is the most terrifying phrase anyone has ever said to me.  
So then he began to babble some about this and that, and he then shoved the cat into my arms, "I hope you like it."  
I looked down at the cat, it's big, freakishly real eyes staring blankly into mine, and a chill ran down my spine, "Y-yeah," I forced myself to say.  
His eyes brightened up, "Great! So...do you think--"  
I cut him off, "Rei, how about we go get some coffee?"  
He blinked, "Sure, Kai."  
"Good, so...I'll just leave this right here," I said, quickly putting the cat behind a trash can that was near me, "I'm..uh...sure no one will take it or anything."  
That was the only thing I could think of that would get that horrible thing away from me. I figured we'd go grab a cup of coffee then, hopefully, head back to the hotel without him remembering the cat.  
So we started towards a coffee shop that was across the street. Now, I already knew that I considered him to be a "friend", and I mean that in the sense that he's the only one on that team I can tolerate, but I realized today that he's not really that bad.  
Not that I care either way, mind you. I could care less if we hated each other's guts, but it is nice to know that if I absolutely have to talk to someone, I could talk to him.  
Not that I'd need to talk to anyone about anything, mind you again.  
Anyway, we grabbed some coffee, he talked while I sort of sat there and nodded, then when we started to leave, he said, "Kai, don't forget about your present!"  
So now the thing is sitting on the bed next to me.  
Damn it.  
Maybe I'll ask Rei to go out for coffee or something again though. You know, just to see if he really likes me. Not because I might like him or anything.  
No way would I like him.  
I feel obligated to be nice because he bought me this fucking cat is all.  
Damn him._

**Rei's 3rd Entry**

_July 20th_

_8:30 p.m._

_I knew it would work! I knew it! Because of my snooping around he took me out to coffee! It's the beginning of something great.  
He loved his gift, too. I mean, who wouldn't? It was damn adorable. I got it really cheap, too. I didn't really understand what the guy behind the counter was saying, but when he was done talking he pointed to the cat and then to me. I picked up the cat and he smiled, so I put a few dollars on the counter and left. It was actually by chance that I found Kai when I did, but I gave him the cat and he was so happy that he asked me if I wanted to go have coffee!  
I was really nervous and a little shaky, but I don't think he noticed. I was the only one really talking, but I don't think he really cared about that. We had a good time.  
He's really adorable when he spills coffee on himself, too.  
So anyway, I really don't have much else to say. It was a magnificent day!  
I'm gonna go eat dinner now, ciao!_

**Kai's 4th Entry**

_July 20th_

_8:36 p.m._

_I forgot to mention that I spilled coffee all the fuck over myself. It was really hot and painful.  
It sucked.  
I hate coffee.  
Oh well, time to go and eat now. Wish me luck on not feeling awkward around Rei.  
_

_

* * *

_

Now for the conversation that Rei and the man behind the counter had!

Just so we're clear on everything, the --blah blah blah-- means the person is talking in another language.

* * *

--Our cat is dead, sir, would you mind taking it somewhere for me? I can't because I'm working, you see. Of course I would otherwise, but I can't leave the counter and soon it will start to stink up the store, and then I will get into trouble.-- 

Rei nodded and picked up the cat, then he put down some money and left.

--You didn't have to pay me, sir. It should probably be the other way around,-- The man mumbled as Rei walked out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, you guys are the greatest! -gives you all cookies and milk-

Okay, so my "Rei's in love so he's going to be acting weird" excuse has run dry. So, in all seriousness, I just can't write for the guy. At all. Don't ask me why, but I can't. Everyone else I've got no problem with, but Rei I just can't seem to write for. So anyway, I'm trying my best with keeping everyone in character, though Rei is another story entirely. Bare with me while I try and get my friend to let me watch all her Beyblade DVDs so I can freshen up on his personality.

Sorry this update took longer than the others, but I've been shuffled around from family to family for reunions and what not. Now everything should be back to semi-normal again in my life, so the updates shouldn't take so long.

I make no promises though.

* * *

**Max's 3rd Entry**

_July 22nd_

_10:06 a.m._

_So Rei gave Kai that weird looking cat thing. I don't know why...maybe he thought the stench of that thing would cover up the smell of Kai so he wouldn't be allergic to him anymore! Yeah, that makes sense. Gee, I sure am smart, diary! Kai's been acting kinda funny now though. He's all...sort of nicer...kinda...he doesn't yell as much anyway. The few times when he opened his mouth he was usually yelling at us/Tyson...but now he's not yelling so much. Maybe the cat has magical powers! Oh wow, I want one too! Then we could be superheroes together! That would be so much fun! We could fly around and beat up bad guys! Aww, man, Kai's never going to understand how cool his cat is. He won't respect it's suerhero abilities like I would. I have to find out where Rei got it so I can have my own superhero cat! I'm gonna go ask him now, bye!_

**Rei's 4th Entry**

_July 22nd_

_11:34 a.m._

_Max came up to me about an hour ago and started screaming something about superheroes and cats and how Kai didn't understand superhero cats...oh, I don't know what he was talking about, but it really scared me. He must have had too much sugar already...and it was only 10:30. I don't see how any of us are going to survive the day.  
Besides Kai that is, he's nowhere in sight, as usual. I was really hoping he'd be a little more friendly now that we're dating.  
Well...we're not yet...but once he asks me we will be!  
So, after Max ran off I found Tyson wandering around the hotel. I think he was sleep walking. He was babbling about food and Dragoon and beating the shit out of Kai. That would be funny to see, because everyone knows Kai could beat the shit out of any of us if he wanted to. I hope Tyson decides to confront Kai so we can see him get beaten to a pulp. It would do that ego of his some good._

_I don't really have much else to say though. I guess I'll go express my love to Kai through some romantic poems. Ciao!_

**Tyson's 3rd Entry**

_July 22nd_

_12:03 p.m._

_I woke up like three minutes ago, and let me tell you, I had the coolest dream ever! Kai and I were battling it out for the World Championships, and I won! As usual! It was awesome, especially when Kai broke down and started to cry like a baby! After that Max and I ran around and ate sugar and drank chocolate milk! It was the best dream ever.  
But now I'm awake, and Kai isn't crying, so I'm a little bummed now. Oh well, I'll do something to make him cry! I know it. He's intimidated by me, even if he won't admit it. Everyone is intimidated of The Tysonator! Fear me! Feeeaaaaar!  
I'm gonna go grab some lunch and then laze around being cool! See ya later!_

**Kai's 5th Entry**

_July 22nd_

_8:21 p.m._

_Max is crazy. Completely and totally, without a doubt crazy. I was in this restaurant eating lunch and brooding, when he comes running in screaming at me about that stupid stuffed cat and how it was a superhero and I didn't understand how important it was and blah blah blah.  
I don't know what he had this morning, but whatever it was, he doesn't need to have it again. Ever.  
I told him I hated that fucking cat and he was welcome to take it (but if he told Rei I gave it to him I said I'd like like a dog and beat him within an inch of his life). Then he ran away yelling something about the cat. I haven't seen him since then, and the cat isn't in the hotel room anymore.  
I can only imagine the havoc he's wreaking right now._

**Max's 4th Entry**

_July 22nd_

_11:45 p.m._

_KAI GAVE ME THE CAT! I have my very own superhero cat, and his name is Mr. Buttlesworth, though I like to call him Buttle Bottom.  
Oh diary, I'm so excited! We were out for hours fighting crime and righting what is wrong in the world! He's the best cat EVER! He understands me, and he doesn't judge me like people do. He loves me for me, and I love him too! Yay! He's my new new best friend, sorry diary. I guess you can be tied with Tyson for 2nd best friend. I still love you though.  
I just love Mr. Buttlesworth more.  
It's time to go to bed now so I can get rested up and have another action packed day! Bye bye!_


End file.
